Cable storage devices and arrangements have been used to prevent unnecessary or excessive displacement of optical fibers. Some examples of known devices and arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,149 and 6,504,988, both assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., and incorporated herein by reference. Other cable storage devices and arrangements are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/900,465, filed Jul. 6, 2001, and Ser. No. 10/346,914, filed Jan. 15, 2003, both assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., and incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, these devices and arrangement are provided so that when moving the trays or drawers, unnecessary or excessive displacement of the optical fiber cables is avoided. Excessive displacement can cause the optical fibers to bend resulting in attenuation and loss of signal strength. As the fiber bends, the fiber can also break, resulting in a loss of transmission through the fiber.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such devices and arrangements, generally to better accommodate: ease of use, manufacture, reliability, and cost of such devices.